The telecommunications industry is rapidly proceeding with the development and installation of fiber optic cable network systems. Included within these fiber optic cable network systems are a plurality of fiber optic cables and network cabinetry. Such cabinetry can include structure for holding excess lengths of fiber optic cables as well as providing various functions for the fiber optic cables, such as splicing for joining two fiber optic cables.
While cabinetry that stores excess length of fiber optic cables and provides functions such as splicing exists, there exists a current need for such cabinetry to provide compact and secure organization of fiber optic cables.